


Christmas Equals Family

by DayLightDove



Series: In These Days [9]
Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Family, Ice Sculptures, Jack's first Christmas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-03
Updated: 2015-12-03
Packaged: 2018-05-04 16:41:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5341160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DayLightDove/pseuds/DayLightDove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Jack's first Christmas with the Guardians and he disappears. When Bunny hunts him down, he finds Jack had planned on not showing up to their party and sneaking something in. Only, Bunny doesn't allow this and Jack learns what it means to be a part of this...special family.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas Equals Family

A week before Christmas is when it happened. Jack disappeared. At first North thought nothing of it because he was very busy. Then it was three days before Christmas Eve and there had still been no sign of the winter child. Of course he must have been doing his job. Snow fell steadily in places it was supposed to snow in so that places that could have a white Christmas, have one.

North had asked the other Guardians when they last spoke to Jack and when they last saw him. They all came to the same conclusion; a week before the last. So the boy had vanished the same time for North as he did for the others, except for Sandy. The Guardian of Dreams said he had seen Jack at the end of last week, but the winter spirit had only waved at him and then flown away. He didn't even play with the sand.

"He's probably just very busy with it being winter and all." Tooth said.

"Yes you are probably right Tooth." North responded

"Oh come on mate, if Frostbites in trouble he can take care of himself." Bunny said but he was worried about Jack as well. They all were. Soon the others left and North went back to work.

Then Christmas Eve arrived. The other Guardians came to wish North luck, all of them except Jack. The other three watched as North climbed into the sleigh and said.

"I will see you all soon. Bunny while I'm gone do you think you can search for Jack?" North asked, looking toward the Spirit.

Bunny sighed, "Sure thing North."

North gave a smile and headed off. Tooth said she'd stay here incase Jack showed up and Sandy had to go put children to sleep so they don't bother North. But he'd keep an eye out for the winter spirit. Bunny nodded and then opened a hole up to the first place he thought Jack would be; his lake in Burgess.

When Bunny reached the lake he instantly caught Jack's sent and followed it till he came to a tree not far from the lake. When he looked up he saw Jack! The boy was lying limply on a tree branch that would hide his body from anything in the sky and facing away. At first Bunny thought Jack was asleep, but as he walked forward he heard Jack say, "Why are you here?"

"I came to find you." Bunny stated simply.

"Why?" Jack muttered quietly still not looking at the other Guardian.

"Frostbite, you've been missing for almost two weeks and you didn't show up to wish North good luck. I think those are reasons to look for you." Bunny said, "By the way where did you disappear to?"

This time Jack looked at him, "Oh you know staying out of the way and stuff. I didn't want to mess up anything for North, and we all know I would have, so I just sorta left."

"What about the rest of us?" Bunny asked raising an eyebrow.

"Stayed out of your way to." Jack said as he sat up with a shrug, "Besides I was busy."

"Frostbite I think North trust you enough to be at the Pole while he's preparing for Christmas." Bunny said but Jack gave him a skeptical look. Bunny did not want to start up this conversation without North so he changed the topic, "Ok so why weren't you there to wish North luck and wait for him to get back so we can start the party like the rest of us?"

Jack shrugged again, "Busy."

"Busy with what? Making snow days?" Bunny said with a smirk.

Jack glared, "No Kangaroo it was something else."

"Well what was it?" Bunny pressed.

Jack bit his lip. Bunny continued pressing, "Well?"

"You weren't supposed to see until you guys started the party. I haven't even had the time to sneak them in." Jack mumbled but Bunny heard him.

"Wait are you saying you won't be at the party?" Bunny asked furrowing his eyebrows.

"Well yeah you guys have your traditions and I have mine." Jack said looking away.

"You mean spending Christmas by yourself and most likely wallowing in sadness." Jack didn't respond, "Look Frostbite, I don't think you understand this but you're a Guardian now. That means you're part of our little messed up family. And whether you like it or not you're going to that party."

"Aw you do care!" Jack said with a grin, but it was a genuine one.

"Rack off you bloody show pony." Bunny complained but even he wore a smile. "Now go get whatever you were trying to sneak in and let's head back to the Pole."

Jack nodded and flew back towards his lake after picking up his staff that was on the branch above him. When Jack came back he was carrying four blocks of ice that you could balance perfectly in both your hands. Bunny looked at them in confusion for a moment then opened a hole to the Pole.

When they entered Jack went over to the Christmas tree, already finding 16 wrapped presents under the tree, and placed his there. Just as he turned around, Jack was tackled by a blur of color.

"Oh Jack sweetie are you alright? Why weren't you here earlier?" Tooth asked.

"I was…er…busy." Jack said.

"Well don't ever do that again!" Tooth said before letting go of him and returning to her seat on the couch.

"I make no promises." Jack muttered as he and Bunny joined Tooth in waiting. Soon Sandy flew in and, like Tooth, scolded Jack and sat down.

Hours later they heard North's sleigh and his footsteps coming in their direction. Once he opened the door he shouted, "SUCCESS!"

All the Guardians cheered for him and it was at that point he noticed Jack.

"Jack it is so good you could make it!" North exclaimed.

"Glad to be here!" Jack said back happily. Soon they had a fest, though Jack didn't eat much, and then they moved on to presents.

They each loved their presents but Jack would have to say he loved his the most. Tooth had given him his baby teeth, even though he gave them back telling her they were safer with her. North had given him more hoodies to wear. From Bunny he had gotten paints, Bunny caught him drawing even if he didn't see what the spirit was drawing. From Sandy he had gotten a bag full of dream sand.

Now the only presents under the tree were Jack's. He walked over, picked up one and studied it for a moment. Then he handed it to Tooth.

"Oh Jack it's uh-" Tooth began but was interrupted by the winter spirit.

"You push the circle on the top." Jack said simply. Tooth did as told and as soon as she pushed the circle the ice melted leaving behind an ice sculpture. It was a tooth canister with little Baby Teeth flying around it each holding a tooth. The details were so amazing and exact Tooth didn't know what to say. The curves were perfect and the ice was smooth.

"Jack." Was all Tooth could say. It was just so beautiful and realistic it took her breath away.

"It's made of permanent ice so you don't have to worry about it melting. They all are." Jack said rubbing the back of his neck. He then picked up the next one, examined it, and gave it to North.

The Guardian of Wonder instantly pushed the circle and watched the ice melt away. His was a yeti with two elves at his feet and one on its shoulder. There was a toy train circling around them on the platform and toys flying around them. Again the details were so realistic and amazing.

"I should hire you in work shop." North said with a chuckle as he inspected the sculpture. Jack resisted the urge to pull his hood up as he blushed, frost covering his cheeks. Jack grabbed the next one, examined it, and gave it to Sandy.

Sandy pressed the circle and the ice once again melted. His stature was of dream sand exploding upward with a dolphin, a manta ray, butterflies, a dinosaur, and a unicorn coming out of it. Sand streams swirled around it. And again the texture was so real it looked like frozen sand.

Sandy stared at it with a hug smile on his face, symbols flashing to fast over his head to read. Jack picked up the last one and handed it to Bunny.

The ice melted away once again. The statue was of a blooming flower with an egg on it. The egg had designs on it of different things that represent spring and hope. Of course there was a picture a kangaroo too. A river swirled around the stem. Again the realism made Bunny go speechless.

Finally Bunny found his voice, "Frostbite, these are amazing. I think you can help me out with Easter this year."

Jack grinned sheepishly, "Thanks…um…can we just get back to the party?"

North nodded and they continued. Soon Jack fell asleep and he was taken to his room. The others went to their rooms North had made for them. And North soon followed but first he looked at the globe. The one light in the Pole no longer flickered and it just glowed. North smiled and went to bed. Now all they had to do is not damage the light and care for it.


End file.
